


Esme/Lorna Fanmix

by MTL17



Category: Marvel, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: An Esme/Lorna love story through song.





	Esme/Lorna Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Gifted. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Author's note: I've never done a Fanmix before, mostly because I almost exclusively listen to obscure, outdated, and weird music, but here's my attempt. What songs do you think would work for them?

1\. Poker Face, cover by You Me At Six

She doesn't know how I'm totally into her, right? And possibly Esme theme song.

2\. Stacy's Mom by Foundation of Wayne

Esme's lullaby to Dawn, constantly replacing the words Stacy with Dawn.

3\. Every Breath You Take Cover by Denmark + Winter

Esme pining for Lorna in a very, very unhealthy way. Possibly vice versa.

4\. One Way Or Another cover by Unith The Ribbion Breaks

Esme pining for Lorna in a very, very unhealthy way. Possibly vice versa.

5\. Girls Just Want To Have Fun cover by Starfucker

Esme and Lorna finally kiss.

6\. Talking Body cover by The Young Professionals Remix

Esme and Lorna have sex. Like, a lot of sex.

7\. Wonderland by Taylor Swift

Esme and Lorna after having sex and unsure about where they now stand.

8\. Want You Bad by The Offspring

Lorna declaring her love for Esme through song.

9\. You and Me by Lifehouse

Esme and Lorna blissfully happy.

10\. How Long by Charlie Puth

An weirdly cheerful rendition of Marcus's reaction to their relationship.

11\. Wreak Havoc by Skylar Gray

Esme and Lorna, well, wreaking havoc on their enemies. And possibly Polaris theme song.

12\. Sky's The Limit by CFO

Esme and Lorna triumphant. And possibly Polaris theme song.


End file.
